warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
To Die For
you made a promise, and you're keeping it. to die for by phoenix flight warning, there's a few scenes that can be a bit descriptive (gore, etc.) . prologue . you promise to stare into the fiery eyes of death itself Silhouetted against the orange sky was a broad-shouldered tom, his back turned to the empty clearing. An icy, strong wind mussed his fur, but he ignored the chill he felt on his skin. Eyes narrowed to slits he watched as the sun set slowly, watching as the orange sky faded to pink. The sky was pink when a smooth voice stirred him from his thoughts. "So this is where you ran off to." A lean figure leaped up beside him, its dark eyes warm. It seated itself beside the tom, turning her expectant gaze on him. The tom didn't look at it as he grunted, "You are aware that I want to be alone, aren't you? Geez. Always pestering me." He sighed, irritated. The lithe female glared at him. "You're no fun!" she pouted. "I'm the leader of this Clan now, Konishi," the tom snapped, his shoulder fur bristling. "There's no time for fun." He glanced at the female, then looked back out to the sky. Konishi yawned, her jaws gaping. She shook her fur, ignoring the wind buffeting it, and sat straighter, staring at the tom with a dark, intense gaze. She grinned toothily as she purred, "You're only the leader of your cute little group because I manipulated their thoughts, dear Lightningfrost~" "I'm Lightningstar! Lightningfrost is in the past." the tom snarled, his claws scraping against the rock underpaw. Konishi's grin widened. "Ah, seems I struck a nerve there." She flicked her tail, as if she were satisfied with herself. "Lightningfrost may be in the past, but the sins you've commited are still here. And so am I." She fixed Lightningstar with an innocent look. The large tom hissed, "StarClan has accepted me as a leader. They've given me nine lives, Konishi. They accept me. And I know you didn't manipulate StarClan's thoughts." His light fur was rising along his spine now. "The deal's off. I'm finished with you. Leave." In reply, and much to Lightningstar's surprise, Konishi laughed, her obsidian eyes glazing over. Before Lightningstar could react, he'd been thrown from the tall rock. His body thumped heavily against the ground and his vision blurred. Pain shot through him from ears to tail, a pain so great he could barely move. Even gasping for breath hurt. As his vision darkened, an icy hiss sounded in his ear. He tried to lash out with his claws, but he struck nothing and shrieked as a bolt of pain hit him. "Don't forget, Lightningfrost," the voice whispered coldly, "I hold the power to kill all you love. I hold the power to drive you to insanity. You're a puppet; your entire life is in my paws." Then he was unconcious. . . . "...ar!" The voice sounded faint, far-away. "...tningsta...!" The leader slowly slipped into conciousness. "Lightningstar!" His eyes flew open to see the worried face of the Clan's medicine cat, a young tom named Duskfire. Lightningstar's pale orange eyes were wide as the medicine cat explained, "An apprentice found you unconcious near the Tallrock. She assumed that you'd fallen." Lightningstar tried to rise to his paws, but his limbs were stiff and he couldn't even twitch. "That's... not what happened." he managed to say, his voice hoarse. "What else could've happened?" Duskfire asked. No one knows about Konishi. Lightningstar remembered with a jolt. Not even Duskfire. If I talked about her now, he'd think I was mad. The leader sighed. "Never mind." He shuffled into a position that was decent to sleep in, though he wouldn't feel comfortable whichever position he tried. From across the den, Duskfire mused, "You had me worried, Lightningstar." "Why?" "Well, you've been out cold for three days. While you were sleeping, you were mumbling about StarClan, and how they accepted you." The dark-furred tom turned to look at the leader with his orange eyes, as if he were waiting for an explanation. "Oh, well... I guess I was dreaming back to my leader ceremony." Lightningstar lied. Even though he didn't remember much, he didn't want to reveal Konishi's existance and the horrifying flashes of images he'd never wanted to see. Images of death. Murder. Duskfire with his throat torn out and blood coating his fur. Tiny Sedgekit with her entrails scattered around her. Bramblefur with his eyes clawed out, only an eyeless corpse shredded with thin, but bloody, scratches. And himself. Lightningstar, bloody and mangled beyond repair, his limbs bent at unnatural angles and his face distorted into a horrifying look of pain. And he felt the sheer agony of it all. Lightningstar felt as if he were about to retch. "You don't look well," Duskfire observed. "You should sleep. But no poppy seeds; you don't need them. And they were mixed in with foxglove seeds, so..." "Alright. Thank you, Duskfire." Lightningstar replied, curling up. But he didn't want to sleep. He couldn't close his eyes without seeing someone close to him mangled and bloody. ...Konishi's curse. This was Konishi's fault. He couldn't let anyone suffer this curse ever again. . one - sedgefrost . you promise to stain life's pages scarlet "Sedgepaw, you will be Sedgefrost. Cedarpaw, you will be Cedarbreeze. Both of you have trained hard for this moment, and your mentors have passed on their skills to you both. I hope you continue to serve your Clan as well as you did as apprentices." Lightningstar stares warmly down at us, his eyes shining with pride. I puff out my chest as the Clan chants our new names. "Sedgefrost! Cedarbreeze! Sedgefrost! Cedarbreeze!" Cedarpaw - no, Cedar''breeze'' - turns to face me, his eyes shining. "We're finally warriors, Sedge!" He grins, and I can't help but laugh. "What're we gonna do first?" "I dunno. Oh, we should ask Lightningstar if we can go on patrol!" I suggest, my eyes lighting up. A voice behind us purrs, "First you have to sit vigil tonight." It's the deputy, Kestrelheart. His green eyes are alight with amusement as he studies us. "Yeah, you'll make good warriors. I'm sure of it." Then he just turns and strides away, leaving us alone. Cedarbreeze blinks and suggests, "Okay, can we go hunting now?" He shuffles his paws in anticipation. "My first hunt as a warrior! Exciting, right?" "It's just like any other hunt." I point out. "Yeah, but if we take an apprentice with us, we can boss them around!" "Huh... good point, I guess." "Right? Hey, let's go already!" "Now? But I have to ask--" "Nah, it'll be fine. Race you to the Great Oak!" And he races off. I streak after him, nearly throwing another young warrior, Raingaze, off her paws as I bound past her. I call out a breathless apology before starting after Cedarbreeze again. Eventually I outpace him, skid to a halt at the base of the Great Oak, then wait impatiently. As I wait, I stare up at the tree. Its long, leafy branches stretch far and downward, as if they're trying to scoop me up and take me away from here. The twisted roots weave around each other, into and out of the ground. The leaves underpaw are a beautiful shade of green. "Sedge!" Cedarbreeze pants. "Why are you so fassttttt..." His complaint is cut off as he lets out a huff. He stops beside me, almost slipping on the leaves. He takes a moment to catch his breath, then nudges my shoulder with his paw. "Can't you slow down for once in your life?" he purrs teasingly. I prod his flank with my own paw, then look back up at the oak. "Hey, remember that one time here? When we were kits?" I ask him, not tearing my gaze from the tree. "Oh, right! Ha, I remember that like it was yesterday." "Yeah. Moonheart--" my mother "--was freaking out. Sedgekit, get down from there!'"'' "''And you were stuck, and Redstorm had to climb up and save you." "Yep." A new voice cuts into our conversation. "Hey! Who goes there?" Both us us immediately whip around to see a thin, ragged old she-cat. She looks like she's starving, but her stride is confident as she makes her way over to us. Her dark green eyes study both of us intently, and I begin to feel a bit self-concious. Finally, and to my relief, she draws away, flicking her ears. "S' yer both in that group o' cats, hmmm?" Cedarbreeze growls, "What's it to you?" His red-brown fur rises slowly, but he doesn't move from his spot beside me. The old she-cat lets out a harsh noise. "You young cats." she spits. "I' was jus' a question." She throws both us a final, seething glare before turning and hobbling off. After she'd gone, Cedarbreeze hisses, "Who does she think she is, snapping at us like that!?" He stamps his paw, obviously frustrated. "Stupid rogue." "Yeah. But she's old, and she's probably senile. That's probably why she left after we said one thing." I point out casually, though the rogue's words still made me somewhat angry. Then I change the subject. "Didn't we come here to hunt?" Immediately Cedarbreeze is back to his cheery self. "Right! Okay, I'll go that way," he meows, pointing at the area behind the Great Oak. "And you can go... Which way do you wanna go?" "I don't want to run into that rogue again..." I muse, considering my choices. "Huh... I'll go towards the Twoleg nest." I decide, nodding as if to comfirm my decision. We head off to our hunting places, with Cedarbreeze bounding away quickly. I trot toward my hunting spot, stopping every so often to check for prey. Once the pointed roof of the nest came into view, I stop and draw a claw through the ground, making a thin line. Kind of like a border, so I don't stray into kittypet's territory. Not like they're a threat. '. . . I've caught two mice and a vole, all buried under a thornbush. I think I can go back now. Suddenly the flapping wings of a bird sounds, and a black bird races past me. Immediately I launch myself after it, my paws pounding against the ground. Everything's a blur; I'm focused only on the sleek black bird. I take a great leap after it and sink my teeth into its tail feathers. Suddenly a sharp pain hits my hind legs just as the bird lets out a harsh cawing noise as it rises into the sky, leaving me to fall forward with a mouthful of feathers. I scramble up and spit out the feathers, glaring after the bird. "Yeah, fly away!" I yowl at it, lashing my tail. I sigh and look around. With a jolt I instantly realize I jumped into a Twoleg yard. The trees have disappeared, and all I see are tall stems with colorful flowers on them. The grass is short and strange under my paws, as if it's fake. There's a tall, spindly tree, which also looks fake. Seriously, it's like everything's fake. It's a Twoleg garden, what would you expect? Quickly I pad over to the fence. There are several openings between thin grey stems. Weird. I brush my paw over the stems, and find that they're cold and hard. Even weirder. But I could use them as footholds when I climb out of this yard. Hesitantly I place one of my forepaws in a lower space, then the other next to it. Then I finally step back, an annoyed growl rising in my throat. I can just jump the fence, like I just did! I crouch, preparing to spring, when I hear a voice. "Hellooooooo? Who's there?" I turn to see a kittypet, a small brown tabby with a white belly, curious dark blue eyes, and a shiny collar. Its light pawsteps make no sound, like she's hovering over toward me. "Never seen you before! Wait..." She gasps, "Are you a wildcat!?" "Yeah, kittypet!" I hiss in an attempt to seem fierce. "What's it to you?" I bare my teeth at her, but she doesn't flinch. Instead she looks even more interested. I lash my tail, further irritated at the stupidity of kittypets. "Cooool! Hey, what's your name? Do you have any siblings? What do you eat?" She throws a barrage of questions at me, and doesn't give me time to answer any of them. She seems way too interested in me, with all these questions. That's pretty suspicious, if you ask me. After about twenty questions (I kinda lost count after five.) I interrupt her. "I really,'' really'' need to go. Okay, bye." Then without waiting for a reply I leap over the fence and streak off into the forest. . two - sedgefrost . When I reach the Great Oak, Cedarbreeze jumps to his paws, his tail tip twitching. "What took you so long?" he demands. Despite his words, his tone is good-natured. Actually, his tone is almost always good-natured. I drop my catches and blink at him. "I ran into a rogue." I lied. "And chased him off." I've lied a lot, ever since I was a kit, so I guess I'm pretty good at it. "...Huh. Okay." He shrugs, picks up his prey, and starts back to camp. I take my own prey in my jaws and trot after him, trying not to trip over the oak's twisted roots as I passed over them. -tbc Category:Fan Fictions Category:Eevee's Fanfictions